Well this day sucks
by NeonLamb
Summary: Amu tries to get revenge on her ex, will she succeed? Or will a blue haired boy ruin her plans... Lemon in later Chapters, AMUTO!
1. The wedding

**Hey peoples! This is my first story. (On this account :D) So I'd like to say… I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, Yeah, get on with the story will ya? **

**Amu: Oh come let her finish. **

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Haha well, thanks Amu. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto: OOH OOH! Pick meee!**

**Um..sure… **

**Ikuto: NEONLAMB DOES NOT OWN ME, AMU, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA! THAT IS ALL! **

**Ages: Amu, Miku, Sakura, Kiki, Tadase: 25. **

**Ikuto: 30.**

It was a rainy day; the day Amu Hinamori lost her heart. As she ran away from her ex-boyfriends apartment, tears staining her cheeks. She tried to forget what she had just seen, to pretend it didn't happen…but it did, and she couldn't help but cry.

Her high school sweetheart, Tadase, was in his bed with another girl. They had planned on getting married, and he did this to her. It made her sick.

She couldn't believe it, she thought he loved her. But instead he was in bed with some trampy whore. She HATED HIM, she wanted revenge…and she would get that sweet, sweet revenge.

**Five years later. (Tadase and the whore's wedding :D wonder what Amu will do?)**

Amu got up from her bed, another sleepless night. She usually doesn't check the calendar, not really caring, since she felt that her life was over. But today must have been an off day. As she checked her calendar, she noticed that it was the day, the day of her revenge. She smiled softly.

"Hope Tadase likes my wedding present." She said with enthusiasm. She ran to her friend Sakura's apartment, knocking on the door hard. "SAKURAAA!" She yelled, practically beating the door down. "I'll be out in a second!" Sakura replied angrily, but laughing softly as she opened the door, seeing her dear friend. "Amu! It's so nice to s-" Amu interrupted her by showing her the calendar. Sakura automatically pulled Amu inside. "Ok so what's the plan?" Amu giggled at Sakura's hyperness. "Ok so it's like this…"

**At the wedding chapel **

"OOH! I think the invitations a beautiful, don't you think so Kiki?" The bride, Miku, asked her friend and bridesmaid. "Yeah, they are. Mhmmm…" Kiki was too busy texting this week's sex buddy to listen. "KIKI!" Kiki threw her phone over her shoulder, not ready for the sudden loudness. "YOU'RE THE BRIDESMAID ACT LIKE IT AND STOP WHORING AROUND!" Miku yelled, nearly deafening Kiki. "YES MA'AM!"

**Back to Amu and Sakura.**

"Got it?" Amu asked quietly. "Mhmm! Everything you said." Sakura said, smiling brightly. "Good, I have our invitations, thank god Umika didn't want them." Amu giggled at their luck. "I know right, and I have our dresses, they are beautiful, I just hope we can get out in time before they get ruined." Sakura sighed. "I'm sure we will, unless we get occupied in the party, but that won't happen though." They both laughed, then they started to change into their dressed.

**Outside of the chapel.**

"Ikuto, are you sure you want to do this for free? I'll pay if you'd like." Tadase asked him, pulling his wallet out. "No, no, I'll do this for free, I mean it's your wedding man, consider it my present." Ikuto replied, smiling at his friend. "Well, ok. Thanks, you're a good friend." Ikuto suddenly felt awkward at the sappy moment.

"So, uhhh… Who should I keep out at all costs?" Ikuto smiled. "Amu Hinamori, and anyone who is with her. Lily Uchinyazi, Yuki Ikono, and Riku Kikuzari, all of them are past lovers and I do NOT want them ruining a good time." Tadase complained.

"Ummm…isn't the last one a boy?" Tadase blushed furiously, wanting to kick himself. "Umm… no?" "Ok then."

**Five hours later, wedding time.**

Miku ran around the room in her wedding dress, she was truly a sight to behold. Tadase knew this. Her long blonde hair was curled, hanging down around her petite face. Her deep sea blue eyes shining as bright as her polished jewelry.

But she was panicking, what if everything wasn't perfect? It had to be perfect, I mean it was the prince's and soon to be princess's wedding. EVERTHING HAD TO BE BEAUTIFUL AND READY. Including her, which of course she was beautiful. She looked in the mirror at herself, as her dad walked in. "It's time." He sniffed. "Coming dad…" Her fake angel like voice exclaimed.

**Outside the chapel.**

'I hope none of his lovers come…especially this gay guy.' Ikuto thought. Suddenly Amu and Sakura came around the corner, laughing loudly as if someone told a good joke. "Hello Ladies." Ikuto said. "Could I ask for your names please?" He asked quietly. "Miki Inukaize and Sakoro Kimaru" Amu said, lying. "Ok, go on in." Ikuto said, not really caring to check I.D. and opened the door for them. "Thank you sir." They walked in.

Xox

As Miku was walking down the isle to her new life, there was a sudden bang in the room and everyone scattered. "NO! EVERYONE IT'S OK!" Miku shouted to everyone, but they wouldn't calm down. "PLEASE PEOPLE, CALM YOURSELVES! SHIT!" Tadase shouted, then he saw Amu. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto suddenly ran in, screaming. "WHAT?" "GET HER!" Tadase pointed to Amu, who looked around freakishly, before running outside. Ikuto chased her before catching her, then picking her up. "So you're Amu." He smirked quietly to a scared Amu…

**OOH! Cliffy! :D**

**Ikuto: What am I going to do to her? O.O**

**Amu: …**

**Nothing perverted…yet…**

**Amu: YET?**

**Yep. **

**Amu: -.- **

**Well that's it for this chapter! See you soon! :D**

**I enjoy reviews, and constructive criticism, so please, dish it at me. I don't like flaming though, so if you don't like Amuto and just read this to be mean to me. Don't do it, it will crush my little heart. D: LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL! HEHE!**

**REVIEW~!**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	2. Trapped

**Heyyy :3 ish me again! **

**Ikuto: Oh joy. -.-**

**Amu: Oh hush up.**

**Ikuto: DO I GET TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS?**

…**BE PATIENT…**

**Ikuto: O.O k**

**Amu: NeonLamb DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANYTHING WITHIN IT!**

_xOx_

Amu beat on his back as she was carried through the tall, blue haired boy's hallway. "Amu, stop that, it hurts!" Ikuto complained, sighing softly. "THEN PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled quietly. "Hey now, be quiet or they'll thing stuff, there is old hags in this building."

"So disrespectful!" Amu said, scolding him.

"And?" He opened his door to his living room, sitting her down on his couch and walking to the kitchen. "I'm so glad that you're just acting like nothing happened." She said. "Well, I have to keep you here until Tadase and Miku are long gone on their honeymoon." Amu huffed, biting her nails. "I hate this… And you! You just had to ruin my plans."

Ikuto looked at her coldly. "If he didn't like you, he didn't like you. Get over it and stop acting like a puss." She sniffed softly, tearing up. "But I loved him…" Ikuto ran over to her. "Oh no, please don't cry, please!" WHAM! He was out like a light. Amu giggled at her work, twirling her purse with her finger. "How ya like that beeyotch!" Ikuto couldn't move. "Ummm…oh shit…"

**Five hours later!**

Ikuto woke up on his bed. "Shit! AMU?" No answer… He started running throughout his apartment. "Oh no… Wha-"There she was, just sleeping on his couch. Nice. "Amu? Amu!" He shook her softly. "What?" She fell off the couch. "Ow!" She sat up, looking at Ikuto. "Why did you do that?" "Oh no reason…" Ikuto pulled out some sake and began to drink it.

**Two hours of drinking later :D**

"A-Amu! You're s-so pretty…" Amu flinched. "Ikuto you're drunk…" "Maybe I just think you're pretty….." Amu whined. "Shut up!" "But Amu…" He grabs her and lays his head on her lap. Amu felt uncomfortable. "Uhhh Ikuto… I'll be right back." Amu sprung from the couch, but didn't get very far. Ikuto pinned her against the wall and kissed her cheek. "Gotchya!" He chuckled softly.

"AHHH!" "Amu, why do you scream like that?" He whined, licking her cheek. Amu blushed. "Umm…" "Do you like that?" Ikuto smirked, pressing up against her. "Uhh…n-no! Stop…" Ikuto frowned. "Really? Awe man…" He let her go, walking to his bedroom.

Amu stood there, red as a tomato and shocked as ever. Why would he do that? She didn't know. She ran into his room. Then frowned at the sight, Ikuto was crying. Too much sake. "Ikuto?.." She sit beside him, petting him softly. "Are you ok?..." "No…You are mean! You hurt my feelings!" Ikuto continued to cry, and cry, and cry, and cry… "IKUTO!" He sniffed softly. "What?" She hugged him softly. "I'm sorry, but you drank too much…" Then Ikuto pinned her to the bed.

**OOOOHH! Another cliffy :D mehehe. REVIEW MY LOVLIES!**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
